Arthificioda
Arthificioda Arthificioda (Also known as Fidarithocia) is an Insect/Sound Mutant that found in Autunest. She is an annoyance to everyone on said island, enjoying pulling "pranks" on its inhabitants that sometimes can be fatal. Arthificioda has a 1/50 chance to drop. Description "No matter how much they try, some species eventually go extinct." Arthificioda is a strange insect-like creature made out of a lot of creature parts. Its body is almost entirely yellow-green, except some parts which are a black color instead. It has a rather thin torso along with a head of a similar size. There are multiple block-like spikes on the sides and the top of the torso as well as two thin wings; this part actually comes from a CactusBeetleSwarmKing. The head has two large curved plates that actually come from a SandTrilobite. These cover its black-colored eyes. It has two black antenna as well, as well as a hollow "horn" of the same color; this horn is actually the decapitated head of a Lanternfly. It has three pairs of yellowish-green legs as well. It has the abdomen of a Springtail, the top of which is protected by the blackened body of the same SandTrilobite the curved plates on its head comes from. Arthificioda does not have to deal with the "multiple minds at once" issue, unlike most other mutants. Its only mind originally belonged to a Lanternfly called Keila, who was the first daughter of Light, another Lanternfly. She also had a younger sister called Feodora, and her father was a GoldenBeetle called Aimoor Darader. They lived in Rubidus, and she considered herself the number one prankster, with her younger sister being considered number second. Aimoor, however, started acting suspiscious after the disappearance of his wife, starting to neglect his children, and things only got worse from there; Gelidus warped Keila into the past, where he then used her as part of a Mutant. The fate of Aimoor and Feodora is unknown at the moment. Having been warped multiple years in the past by Gelidus, along with the fact she had to deal with a nearly completely new body, she slowly became insane. What were once harmless pranks became lethal traps. Arthificioda was eventually brought to Autunest, where she kept "pranking" people, convinced she'd never see her family again. Notably, Arthificioda had rather chaotic history development-wise. It was first released at the same time at Autunest, but was removed about 1 or 2 hours after being released because the developers decided to save it for the quest update. It was eventually released soon after Sekaiju was revealed to be moving to the Unity engine. However, its placement had to be moved twice due to people finding ways to cheat their way in its room instead of using the teleporter leading to it. Arthificioda is currently the fastest creature, although she may eventually get outsped by something like SpeedDrone in the future. She also has high Endurance stat, surprisingly enough, and along with her decent Vitality can tank some strong Spirit attacks. However, her Guard is pathetic due to her being a simple bug. Her Sound type is explained by her ability to make very loud sounds using the hollow Lanternfly "horn" on her head, but strangely enough, she has a very low Spirit stat and instead has a decent Strength stat. She has Sky coverage due to her ability to fly with her wings, and also has Aqua coverage, most likely due to the fact she has parts from a SandTrilobite and a Springtail. Statistics Vitality: 80 Strength: 84 Guard: 46 Spirit: 35 Endurance: 149 Agility: 166 Evolves into: N/A Evolves from: N/A Drops: Arthificioda 1/50, ClassicArthificioda 1/75, Arthificiodoot 1/2500 What do you think of Arthificioda? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of Arthificioda's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Mutants Category:Creatures Category:Autunest Creatures Category:Insect-type Creatures Category:Sound-type Creatures Category:Creatures with Sky Coverage Category:Creatures with Aqua Coverage